One Last Time
by CCangel
Summary: Regina sees Daniel in the underworld and they get real closure. One shot. Stable Queen. Small mention of outlaw queen.
One Last Chance

Regina couldn't sleep for the life of her. However, she questioned how anyone could truly sleep when they were in the underworld. She let out a heavy sigh and turned on her side. She felt Robin's arm snake around her but it did very little to calm her nerves.

She knew why she had been on edge. It's because she didn't get to see him. She was incredibly happy that he moved on to a better place but the selfish part of her wanted to see those blue eyes of his. She wanted to hug him one more time before he truly disappeared from her life forever.

She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. _"He's better off_ ," she thought and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

"Regina, wake up," she heard.

She made a noise signaling that she wasn't ready to face the day just yet. "Five more minutes."

There's a hearty laugh that she instantly recognized and her eyes snapped open. She jumped up nearly colliding with the figure squatted down beside her.

"Whoa there. It's just me," he said.

"Dan-Daniel?" she croaked out. Her eyes scanned him up and down. He looked the same but he is no longer in his burial clothes. He's dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans and regular shoes. Finally, she settles on his eyes. Those warm eyes that still managed to make her shiver.

"Hello my love," he answers reaching for her head. She can feel the tears coming as he touches her softly alerting her to the fact that this is real. He is here with her.

"Danny," she sobs. She flings herself on him causing them both to fall on the ground. She holds onto him tight whispering apologies repeatedly.

All the while, he is holding her tight and telling her that she has nothing to apologize for.

Regina stares at him and can't help the smile that forms on her face. Her eyes are youthful again and she feels light and carefree. She feels like the girl who had the whole world in front of her.

Suddenly, her face drops realizing where she was. She was still at Daniel's grave. She promptly rises helping him up.

"I don't understand. You've moved on. How are you here? Did something happen? Did Hades bring you back somehow? Did my mother do something? Did-

"Shh," Daniel said. "You needed to see me and here I am," he continued. He slipped his hand in hers and faced his grave.

Daniel Colter. A lump formed in his throat.

Neither one of them said anything for quite a long time.

"I didn't expect to leave you so soon Regina," he said causing her to look at him with confusion. "I wasn't strong enough."

Regina shook her head vehemently disagreeing. "You were strong. I'm the one who wasn't."

"No. I didn't stand up to your mother like I should have. If I had known that was going to be the last time I saw you alive, I would've taken off months ago. I underestimated how dangerous she was. I underestimated everything you said about her. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

His head was down and Regina turned her head so she could meet his eyes.

"I'm the one who is sorry. I thought reasoning with her would do it. She's my mother and I foolishly thought that for once she would listen to my wants and needs. I didn't protect you," she refuted. She let go of his hand and turned from him.

"I did so many terrible things in your name to get revenge on Snow. I knew it was my mother's fault but transferring the blame to someone else was easier. I deliberately let myself fall into darkness and shunned any chance of happiness because I felt being happy was a betrayal to you…to us. I wanted justice for the life you should have lived. I wanted justice for the life we should have lived. I thought killing Snow would bring us peace and it didn't. I ended up more miserable because I had this whole town to control but it wasn't enough. You weren't there."

"Regina, I understand why you did everything," he said. "Please look at me," he pleaded.

She turned to see his eyes filled with tears. "I watched as you fell into darkness. It pained me to see you in such a state but I loved you and I wished…there were many times I wished I had magic. I wanted to tell you to stop and be happy. All I ever wanted was your happiness. All I ever wanted was for someone to love you as much as I did."

He paused trying to steady his voice. "You found love again."

Regina's eyes dropped. "Are you mad?"

Daniel chuckled. "I told you in the stables to let me go. I didn't want to."

Regina's eyes snapped up in confusion and anger. "So why did you tell me to let you go? Why did you tell me to love again? I wanted you. Only you. I asked you to come back to me and you said you couldn't."

He sighed and his voice was weary. "Nobody wants to live with a monster. A freak who was pieced back together."

"I did! I didn't care as long as you were alive. I loved you with every fiber of my being and I still do. I will always love you Daniel," she said as her voice grew louder and more passionate.

Daniel approached her calmly and wrapped his arms around her. "I will always love you but holding onto the past deprived you of a future. A happy future. I had to face the fact in which I no longer fit in your world."

"Not true," she said weakly.

The sound of his laugh filled her heart. "I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate me looking at you and wishing you were mine."

"He'll get over it," she argued dryly.

Another laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You my darling. Your optimism amazes me," he said sarcastically.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. There was room enough for both of you. I would've made sure that I had you by my side."

"And I get to watch in jealousy at how he makes you feel. How he gets to touch you and…you know, please you in ways I never got to do."

A slight crimson blush appeared on both their faces.

"He has the chance to be your home," he finished.

Regina closed her eyes. "I believe we would've been happy."

"Me too but the life you have now is something I cherish. I see how you are with Henry and it brings me great joy knowing how great of a mother you would've been to our children. You get to experience life and I couldn't ask for a greater gift. You are changing and I'm glad you were able to move on."

Regina nodded. "I love you."

"I love you my darling. Before I leave, there is someone else who wants to see you."

Regina's brows crinkled. "Who?"

He turned her around and she gasped. Rocinante, her beloved horse, was waiting patiently. She looked up at Daniel.

"May I?"

He grabbed her hand pulling her along. Regina stopped short of her horse. Another pang of guilt swept over her. She couldn't move and it seemed as if Rocinante knew this. He approached her softly nudging her hand.

A smile broke out before she gathered the courage to hug him. "I'm so sorry."

The horse neighed and Regina let out another choked sob.

"I think he has forgiven you. We both have," Daniel said.

"Can we ride her?" she asked.

Daniel winked. "Of course we can." He handed her the reins and made sure she got on the horse properly.

"Daniel, I know how to get on a horse," she said slightly annoyed.

"Well, Regina Colter, I know you haven't ridden a horse in a long time."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware my last name changed," she said noticing his not so subtle attempt.

He hopped on the horse. "Just trying it out," he whispered against her neck. "Or would you prefer I call you something else?"

She tried not to smirk but failed. "No. Colter is fine."

Without warning Regina took off causing Daniel to hold on to her tightly. Daniel loved to hear Regina's laugh and it was a sound he would always remember.

They soon stopped at the edge of town. Daniel helped her off and she couldn't help but hug him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For being here when I needed you," she responded. "For loving me and for being my friend. For forgiving me."

"And letting you go," he finished voicing the words she couldn't.

"Yeah but-

"No buts. As long as you are happy."

"I am," she said. It was starting to feel like goodbye.

"I'm not ready just yet. I can't-

"Yes you can. One day we will see each other again."

She could see him coming and he kissed her in the way she dreamed about over the years. "I'll be watching you from above Mrs. Colter."

Suddenly, Daniel reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he gave her all those years ago. She gasped in the same way she did then.

"Daniel, you have it. How? I-I tossed it in the stupid hat."

"Objects of true love never really vanish. Keep it," he said. "It belongs to its rightful owner."

He slipped it on her finger and kissed her knuckles. "Be happy Regina. Goodbye."

They held onto each other's hands before Daniel disappeared.

Regina inhaled slowly and turned to see her horse still there. She got on her horse and rode back into town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina woke up alone and slowly sat up. Her heart beat wildly and she couldn't come down from the joyous feeling of seeing her beloved one last time.

She looked down at her fingers and was taken aback to see the ring still on her finger. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Regina Colter," she whispers. "My darling," she said looking up towards to ceiling. "Thank you."


End file.
